Baku Baku Chapter One: Hajimete yaoi
by Ammexous
Summary: A short story of two original hopefully characters, who fall in love like everyone else. But is there more to it than that?


Kokoro High. Just another high school in the Chiba prefecture of Japan. Well, maybe I  
should have a little more enthusiasm. It is where I live, so maybe I should have a little more pride?  
Anyways, my name is Isamu Sora. I'm just that nobody student that does average work,  
gets average grades, average physical fitness, and no special talents whatsoever as far as "fine  
arts". I'm not even in any school clubs, since I can't do anything. Usually I'll just go watch the  
various athletic clubs practice. I figure I should at least support my school.....okay I'm lying.  
I always go watch kendo practice. Um...wh-why? Well, there's this one guy who I kinda...well...  
let's just start from here.

"Point! Match! Yamoto!" the referee called. I sat on the bench near the ring, alone. I hope I don't  
sound like I'm complaining when I say that I have no friends. Mom and Dad are always pressuring  
me to join a club of some sort, but... I'm just not good at anything, or interested in anything.  
"Okay, next let's have Higurashi and.....Katsuo!" the coach called.  
"K-Katsuo-senpai?" I mumbled. I frantically looked around for him. I saw him approach  
the ring on the right. I think he's probably...no definitely the biggest guy on the team. Pretty much  
every girl in school is crazy for him...and...um...I kinda am too. So I'm gay, big deal.  
So, um, a little about Katsuo-senpai. His full name is Katsuo Taichi. He has soft, slightly  
spiky brown hair, and gentle green eyes. Unfortunately, he's a year older than me, so I never see  
him much on a daily basis. And...um...he's got a really hot body too. He always has the top part  
of his gi undone, showing the peak of his chest. Maybe his gi is too small...or maybe he does  
it on purpose. Heh, I remember one time when he took his gi off after practice before heading  
to the bath house with the rest of the club. That was a memorable day...  
"--int! Winner, Katsuo!" the referee called.  
"Wahoo! Katsuo!" I jumped and shouted without thinking. Everyone in the room  
turned and looked at me. "Eh....uhm....." I nervously sat back down. Soon enough, everyone  
continued on with their business.

After practice was over, I waited for everyone else to leave first. I want to face the  
judgment of my peers a late as possible. A strong wind blew a thin veil of cherry blossoms  
before me. I ran straight for the gate, trying to be ninja-like.  
"Hey! You!" someone called to me from behind.  
"Crap, crap, crap...." I thought. Nervously, I turned to see who it was. At first no one  
was there, but then I heard footsteps rushing toward me. From the shadow of the building, a  
too familiar figure emerged. Katsuo-senpai.  
"Th-thanks for waiting." he panted, "Mind if I walk home with you? I hate walking alone."  
"O-oh, um...sure." I said nervously. I feel like a schoolgirl, nervously talking to her  
crush.

"Oh, hey you're that one kid!" he exclaimed as we walked. He extended his hand. "I'm  
Katsuo Taichi...what am I saying, you probably know that...so! What's your name?"  
I shook his hand. "I'm Isamu...Isamu Sora. Um...n-nice to meet you."  
"So are you a fan of kendo?" he asked  
"Y-yeah...kinda. I mean, I'm a fan of you." I answered nervously. Another thing that sorta  
intimidated me was his size. I only came up to his chin. I think he's at least 5 foot 10.  
"A fan of me?" he laughed, "Well, you're not the first"  
So I'm just another fan to him, huh? So I guess he's just using me right now. He began patting my head.  
"Hey, you have really soft hair. Do you use some special shampoo?"  
"N-no, just soap..." I meekly responded. Things were silent for a moment again.  
"Isamu-kun,right? Do you go to all the kendo games?", he asked  
"Y-yeah! Every one." I responded.  
"So why am I your favorite?"  
"I-I...um...y-your technique?"  
"Really? Hey! You wanna try my sword out?"  
At first I blushed. I took the sentence the wrong way. Stupid filthy mind. Stupid.  
"Okay.", I answered.  
He unsheathed the sword and handed it to me. It was just a little bit heavy at first, but  
soon I summoned the strength to hold it. After a moment, he lifted it from my hands as if it was  
a feather.  
"It can feel a bit heavy at first, but you get used to it.", he said to me.

As we walked on, I suddenly stopped.  
"What's wrong?", he asked me.  
"I-I'm home...", I timidly said  
"Oh. So this is your house. Nice."  
"Oh...um..."  
"Well! Same time tomorrow?", he told me  
"Huh? Y-You mean walk home?"  
"Yeah. Same time tomorrow, after kendo?"  
"Okay!" I answered suddenly.  
"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow then.", he started to walk the other way. Did he come  
this way just for me? I wonder...  
"Thank you, Katsuo-senpai!!!!", I shouted to him. He just waved good bye as he turned  
the corner. Katsuo-senpai is soooooooo awesome! I'll treasure this walk forever.

The next day, I went to the training hall to watch the kendo team as usual, and  
ended up sitting in the same spot as yesterday. The whole day I had to put up with being  
"that guy from kendo practice". Ugh, the nonstop laughter directed at me. But I don't care,  
because after this, I get to walk home with Katsuo-senpai again.  
Katsuo-sensei sat down with the rest of his team after winning yet another kumite.  
"Hey, Katsuo-san, that one freaky kid from yesterday is staring your way.", one  
member told him  
"Hey! Don't talk about him like that! He's actually not that bad", Katsuo-senpai said  
"Whatever. I heard a rumor that he's actually a total homo."  
"Yeah, is that the truth or a rumor?"

On our walk home, Katsuo-senpai was quieter than usual. I was the one that was  
worried though. I kept wondering if I did something wrong.  
"So is it true?", Katsuo-senpai asked  
"Hm?", I looked up at him, but he just looked forward.  
"Are you really...y'know, a homosexual?"  
"O-oh...", I paused and looked down to think for a moment. Katsuo-senpai is  
probably the only possible first friend I've ever had. I don't wanna lose him, but...I'm not going  
to deny who I am. If he can't accept it, then fine.  
"Y-yeah. I am."  
"Ah. A-and do you like me? Like maybe more than just a friend?"  
I sighed. This just feels weird to talk about to Katsuo-senpai. "I-I...y-y...yes..."  
"Oh, okay...", he said. "Because I kinda like you too."  
"Huh?!", I said nervously. Did he just say that?!?!?! And...is he blushing? The super  
awesome Katsuo-senpai is blushing? Because of me?! Omigod......  
"Erm...Isamu-kun, feel free to say no, but....you wanna go on a date sometime or  
something?", he said nervously.  
"R-really?!" I responded. He nodded yes. "I'd love to."  
"You mean it?!" He said. Before I could respond he picked me up and squeezed me.  
"Thank you Isamu-kun!"

I have a feeling that this is going to be the start of a wonderful time of my life.


End file.
